Dreaming
by mahefa
Summary: She tried to pinch herself in the arm, and nothing happened. Well, when has that actually worked? Rose/10, reunion fic. ABANDONED, sorry. I'm so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, yeah. This is my first fanfic, aand I'm really nervous. English is not my first language, so there may be a few mistakes here and there... Please rewiev and tell me what you think... So, here goes nothing...

Sleep. Sleep was what she needed now. 'Cause when she slept, he was there. Just there, smiling and rambling on about some random space stuff. Oh she missed his rambling. And after a long day, it was just what she needed, to hear his rambling.

She went into her room, and just lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and saw his face, grinning at her, and reaching out a hand for her to take. She smiled for herself, and fell asleep.

She opened her eyes again, in what felt like just ten seconds later. She looked at the watch strapped around her wrist, and realized it had actually been six hours. She squeezed her eyes shut again, not wanting to look around her empty room. She wanted to go back to sleep, but found herself wide awake.

She finally opened her eyes to take in the familiar scene. And it was familiar, but just not the room she had expected. She sat up quickly, holding her breath. This couldn't be, she must've still been dreaming. For there was absolutely no way she was in her old bedroom. In the TARDIS. It couldn't be.

She sat up slowly, afraid to set her feet on the ground, then to have it vanish beneath her. She carefully placed her left foot on the ground, and then the right one. Nothing happened.

Still a bit worried, she tried to pinch herself in the arm, and nothing happened, once again. _Well, when has that actually worked? _She thought to herself. She arose from the bed, and headed for the door, determined to fin the Doctor. Even if it was just a dream, Rose Tyler would certainly not give up a chance to see him.

She was almost out the door, when she realized something. She was still wearing the clothes she had been wearing when she had fallen asleep, fully dressed after the long day. That wasn't normal, was it? It had never happened in any of her previous dreams.

She shook the thought out of her head. This couldn't be real. And she couldn't allow herself to think that it was, because then she would be heartbroken when it turned out to be just a dream. No, she would go out the door, fin the Doctor, and, as in all of her other dreams, he would snog her senselessly.

She opened the door, and walked out into the hall. She found her way to the console room, the way she knew far too well, after being gone for 3 years. He wasn't there. She sighed. This was _not _normal. He was always there. She shrugged, and made her way to the TARDIS kitchen, the second place he'd most likely to be.

When she was almost at the door, she opened her mouth and shouted out for him. "Doctor? You in there?"

_Clink _it came from the other side of the door, or, not so much as a clink, more like a _clash, _and some sort of liquid splashing against the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if you think the chapters are a bit short, but i just thought it was a nice place to end it. I hope you enjoy, an please review, I really want to know what you thing, good or bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did David Tennant would still be the Doctor, and Rose would never have left...

Chapter two.

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS kitchen, drinking tea. His mind drifted somewhere it always drifted, Rose. It had been so long since he saw her grin, or heard her laugh. He sighed, and shook his head. He had to stop thinking about her all the time. He could never see her anymore, no matter how much he wanted, _needed_ to.

He stood up from where he was sitting, and started walking towards the door, to get to the control room.

"Doctor? You in there?" came a voice from the corridor, a voice he knew too well. He dropped his mug to the floor. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Oh dear, he really had lost his mind... He lifted his hand to twist the door knob, but before he could, the door was already opened, and the hand on the door knob belonged to a beautiful, blond haired girl. _Rose._

"Rose?" he said, in utter disbelief. He looked at her, with huge eyes and his mouth wide open. She just stood there grinning, and then suddenly, she got a look in her eyes as if she just realized something.

The look on the Doctors face didn't make any sense. He never gave her that look, not in her dreams. Why wasn't he smiling, grabbing her in his arms, snogging her till they were out of breath? Then it dawned on her. This wasn't a dream, or at least, it wasn't a normal dream. Here, she had a free mind, and she was wearing the clothes she had been wearing when she fell asleep. Her grin had disappeared, replaced with a shocked expression. "Oh my god..." she whispered.

The Doctor suddenly broke out in a grin, and ran towards her. He grabbed her in his arms and swung her around in a tight embrace.

He took a deep breath, smelling her hair. "Rose" he whispered, to confirm.

She hugged him back, tightly, snuggling into his chest. "Doctor" she said, her voice almost breaking. This was too weird. How come she was there? How was this even _possible_? The Doctor was stroking her hair, never letting go of her. She didn't mind, she didn't want him to. She wanted to stay like that for ever.

"How?" he mumbled, still stroking her hair. She mumbled something he couldn't make out. "What?" he asked, with a small grin.

She pulled her head back from his chest, looked up at him and said "I don't know, I just woke up in my old room... I thought it was just a dream until I saw you face" He smiled at her, but she could see a slight hint of worry in his eyes.

"That's just... impossible" he says, "Weeell, not _impossible_, obviously, 'cause, look at you, but still... very unlikely..." he looks in her eyes, and have to fight the urge to lean forward, closing the space between them, 'cause that's how close they are.

She laughs slightly. "I've missed your rambling" she says snuggling her head back into his chest. He smiles at this, and kisses the top of her head. "I've missed you" she adds, smiling into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi! thanks for all the reviews and to all those who put the story on story alert. I hope you like this chapter, its a bit longer than the last two, and I really enjoyed writing it. Keep reviewing, it makes my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, but I wouldn't mind if I did.

Chapter 3

"You sure this is necessary?" Rose asked, holding back a sigh. She was standing in the middle of the TARDIS control room, while the Doctor was fiddling with some switches. He looked up at her, and his eyes shone with joy and worry at the same time.

"Yes, this is very necessary! Rose, you just woke up in a different universe than the one you fell asleep in, we have to make sure there's nothing wrong with you!" he insisted. He flicked some more switches, and raised his head again. "Raise your arms, and look straight forwards" he instructed, standing directly in front of her.

A blue-green-ish light travelled over her body. "I don't get why you couldn't just use the sonic screw driver..." she mumbled under her breath, not really expecting him to hear her.

"Weeell, then we wouldn't have gotten an accurate reading, would we?" he asked in his best know-it-all voice, and grinned at her. She smiled back, and laughed a little at his stupid grin.

"Guess not..." she said, "But seriously, there's nothing wrong with me, I feel fine!" she grinned at him, with her tongue sticking out between her teeth. Once again the blue-green-ish light travelled up and down her body.

"You don't know that" he said, and looked at her with a serious look. "You can move now by the way! We'll have the result in about an hour." he said, grinning again. Rose never could wrap her head around how fast his mood could change. "We have a lot to catch up on!" he said, "Would you care to join me in the library?" he held out his arm for her to take, and she didn't hesitate.

"Why yes, I would!" She said, with an overly-posh tone, and took his hand. They walked their way to the library in a comfortable silence, just enjoying their skin against each other. They sat down on a couch in the library, facing each other.

"So, how was life in the parallel world? Any big, alien activity? Any non-alien activity?" he asked, with a very eager look in his eyes. She smiled at him, and shrugged.

"Weeell..." she said in her best Doctor impression, grinning at him, "no major activity, I haven't met any Daleks, but there were some aliens... Oh, and mum got a kid! She wanted to name him Doctor, but decided to go with Tony instead..." she took a deep breath, and crept into his arms. "Oh! And Mickey and I..." she stopped mid sentence, when she felt him stiffen up, "What?" she asked.

"You and Mickey... you got back together?" he asked flatly, trying his best to hide the jealousy, not to mention the anger boiling under his skin.

"No... Well, I guess we kinda did, but only for about a month or so..." she said, trying to look him in the eyes, but he kept them focused on a spot on the wall. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing" he said, "Why'd you break up?" he asked, with the exact same tone as before, and kept his gaze at the same spot. He felt her arm on his shoulder, and wanted to cover it with his, but stopped himself before he did so.

"Oh, we just didn't go together, yeah? And plus I was still in lo-" she bit her lips, and didn't finish the sentence. This made the Doctor curious, and finally he took his look away from the wall, and looked at her, only now, she was staring at the floor.

"In what?" he pushed, eager to know what she was planning on saying. Was it what he thought? Or was it something completely different? Why couldn't she just speak up?

"Um... In..." she looked up at him, and swallowed. She couldn't say it. She didn't have it in her. Sure, she could say it if it was her last chance, if she was never going to see him again. But this was different. "In loads of pain... you know, from, er... getting stuck in the parallel universe" she finished lamely, and looked up at him, finally meeting his gaze.

"Well, yeah, obviously... That has to be... hard." He said, wanting to get rid of the awkward silence. "But then you and Mickey what? If that wasn't how you were going to finish your sentence, then what were you going to say?"

"Oh!" she said relieved, glad to get back on topic, any topic really, "Mickey and I started working at Torchwood, and we moved in together... as _friends_" she added quickly, not wanting another awkward silence.

"Oh, that's nice!" he exclaimed, back to his normal self. "So, Jackie had a kid 'ey? That's great! With Pete, right? I mean, you never know when it comes to her..." he said, and at this, Rose punched him slightly in his arm.

"You already knew she was pregnant, you know! I told you when... When we said goodbye" she said, tightening her hold around him as she remembered. That was one memory she didn't want to go back to, not right now.

"Oh yeah, right..." he said, thoughtfully, his grin fading again. "About that, er... goodbye" he took a deep breath, do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

She gulped. "Yeah, why?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes, not knowing what to expect.

**A/N:** sorry about the cliff, but it felt like such a great place to stop.. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi! So, here's the new chapter, hope you like it ! I just figured out where I'm going eith this story, and can't wait till I get there. Thanks to everyone who has put this on story alert / favourite, and to all of you who's reviewd, please continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I really, REALLY wish I did.

"Weeell, I never really got to finish my sentence, did I?" he said, and began to stroke her hair slightly. How was he going to say it? He knew he had to, but _how_? For all he knew, he might lose her again, pretty soon, so he had to tell her, didn't he? Or would that just make things worse for her, not to mention him, when she (if she) left? This was going to be hard, not saving-the-universe hard, according to this, that would be super easy...

"I guess you didn't..." she said, shrugging, trying to hold back the tears she felt forcing their way to her eyes. Did she want him to say it? What if t wasn't what she wanted it to be? What if he was going to say something like 'Rose Tyler, you're my best friend'. "Unless you were just going to say my name... " She added, trying to laugh, but it sounded more like a sad sigh.

"Um, well, yeah... I was going to say, weeell maybe more like confess, that depends... And it's not just saying, it's much more, not romantic, just... more heart-felt and, you know emotional than just 'saying'" he rambled on, and after 30 more seconds worth of babbling, he finally got to the point, "but what I was going to say slash confess, was... Rose Tyler, I love you"

She just sat there staring at him, not really knowing if she should be hopping with joy or, well, kissing him with joy. She broke out a grin, and started to slowly stretch her neck, so that she could kiss him. It took a while for their heads to be at the same height, and when it was, they just looked at each other for a moment, until neither of them could wait, and the leant in simultaneously, and closed the space between them.

There was birdsong. That was what had woken her. She didn't quite get it, but assumed the Doctor had landed the TARDIS somewhere with, well... birds. She slowly opened her eyes, and rolled over, expecting to find the Doctor lying next to her. He wasn't there. At first she didn't understand it, but then she remembered he would've had to get up to be able to actually land the TARDIS. She smiled for herself, and when she sat up, to look around her room for the first time, her moth dropped open in utter shock.

This _couldn't_ be. She was _there_. She had felt him; he had been there, with her. It couldn't have been just a dream. Or could it? It had felt so real, and she could remember every single detail. She could remember ever word he said, and the feeling she got when he touched her. She could even remember the tingly feeling she had gotten when the TARDIS scanned her. It had felt _so real_.

She sat up, and realized she was in her underwear. Hadn't she fallen asleep in her clothes last night? It was possible that she could have taken them off in her sleep, but she couldn't see them anywhere. She shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't allow herself to believe it, if she did, then she would go mental...

The Doctor was woken by the humming of the TARDIS. He didn't open his eyes; he just lay there, remembering the images of last night. "Rose" he whispered, and rolled over to wrap his arms around her. There was nothing to wrap them around. "Rose?" he repeated, a bit louder and more like a question this time.

She wasn't there. Panic filled his mind, and he sat up. It couldn't have been a dream. Even though his mind was superior and all that, not even that could make a dream feel so real. Plus he could smell her; her scent was all over the room.

He got up quickly, and pulled on some trousers. He then rushed to the kitchen to look for her. When he came through the kitchen door, she wasn't there, and his mind grew even more worried. It couldn't have been just a dream!

He then ran to the control room, she wasn't there either. He sat down on the pilot seat sighing. It had just been a dream. A very good dream, maybe even brilliant. He sighed again, and stood up. _Where to next? _He thought to himself. He looked at the screen, and his eyes lit up. It was results. Results from the test he had taken on Rose. I really had happened... Bu where was she?

He looked over the results, and his mouth dropped open. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "This is _not _good, not good at all!" He rechecked the results, and when he had done so about ten times, he sat down in the pilot seat, and put his head in his arms.

Rose had trouble focusing on anything that day. Her mind was stuck on the dream. It had felt so real, and Rose didn't really want to let go off it. She spent all day remembering, even though she knew she should let it go.

She didn't have anyone to talk to about it either, her mum and dad had taken little Tony for a vacation, and Mickey was off fighting some aliens in Russia. It was really hard for her, and when she came home from Torchwood, she just sat on the sofa, staring at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, hi again! I really, really like this chapter, and I hope you do too! And plus I'm really proud that it's the longest chapter I've ever written.. Thanks for al the reviews, and to all thos who put this on alert/favourite! Enjoy, and pleas, please, _please_ keep reviewing !

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of it's characters, but I sure wouldn't mind doing so!

Chapter 5

The Doctor had spent the entire day in his bedroom, waiting. He wasn't quite sure where she would appear, but he guessed it would be in the same place she had fallen asleep, his bed.

He was sitting, leaning towards the wall, and reading Harry Potter and the goblet of fire, for what must have been the billionth time. He was almost at the end, when he felt the sheets ruffle underneath him. He quickly put down his book, just in time to see Rose fading into his bed. She wasn't awake, but she wasn't fully asleep either, so the Doctor just had to wait for a few seconds before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mornin'" he whispered softly, stroking her hair. She looked up at him in utter shock, and tried to speak, but no sound came out. "I know you're shocked, but relax, this is _not _a dream, it's 100 percent real" he said, still softly, and still stroking her hair. She still didn't say anything.

She didn't know what to say. Was this a dream? If so, her mind was being extremely cruel to her. She wasn't able to wrap her head around it, half her head was screaming at her to wake up, before she felt heartbroken again, and the other half was telling her that this was real, that it _had _to be real.

"So... 's not a dream?" she asked tiredly, when she finally got her ability to speak back. He looked down at her and smiled.

"No, it's not..." he said, and kissed the top of her head. "You're here, I'm here, it's real." She wrapped her hands around him, and smiled. She believed him. Or, at least she really, really, _really _wanted to, so she let herself push the doubt away. "I'll explain it all later, right now; you should get dressed, and get some food." She nodded and stepped out of the bed.

"So, basically, what you're saying, is that every time I fall asleep, I wake up in a different universe than the one I fell asleep in?" she asked, with an extremely confused look on her face. The Doctor sighed.

"Yes! See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he said. He had been trying to explain it to her for about thirty minutes or so, and he was getting really sick of her human brain being so slow.

"Well, if you would have just said so, instead of going on about all that impossible-to-understand space stuff, then we would have been done by now!" she said, trying to hide a grin. Truth was, she had figured out what he meant 15 minutes ago, but had been too amused by his irritation to tell him.

"Well, sorry for trying to explain it with more than just 'fall asleep in one universe, waking up in another'!" he said, throwing his hands dramatically in the air. That did it for Rose, she burst out into a laughing fit, while the Doctor just sat there looking at her with a confused look. When she saw the look, she just started laughing even harder.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, holding back a tiny smile, trying to remember why he was so annoyed with her. She just laughed even harder, and clutched her stomach. She tried to speak, but all that came out was, well, laughter.

After a few seconds, the Doctor gave up on trying to stay mad, and burst out laughing as well. He didn't know why, but it felt great. They laughed for about five minutes, when Rose suddenly stopped. Her grin faded, and was replaced by a look of worry.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked. She didn't get half of what was going on, but she understood that it was serious, and should be stopped. "I mean, I can't go forever without sleeping..."

"I... I don't know how to handle this... It has never happened to me before... Not that it's happening to me now, but you know what I mean" he said, pulling a hand through his hair.

"Well, at least I'll see you every other day, that's better than no days at all!" she said, trying to lighten up the mood. This was obviously something that made the Doctor worry, and she didn't want him to, she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to be happy with _her._

He smiled at her statement, but it faded quickly. "But we still don't know _why_, or if it's dangerous! What if it could kill you Rose, what if you died!" he said, stretching out his hand to take hers. He squeezed it hard, afraid she would vanish right in front of him.

"Oh shut up!" she exclaimed, sick of his negative point of view. "I've got an idea" she said, a bit calmer, "why don't you work on that when I'm not here, and when I actually am here, why don't you focus on us?" She squeezed his hand back, and smiled slightly at him.

He didn't answer right away; he just looked her in the eyes. Then he nodded, and said: "Ok, fine." He leant over to her to kiss her, and she smiled.

"So, where to?" the Doctor asked, leaning over the controls. She was sitting in the pilot seat, looking at him. "The future? The Past? Outer space? Earth?" he continued, looking at her.

"Um... Earth, 21st century... Did you know they don't have chips in the parallel universe? I've wanted to have some for _ages!" _she said. The Doctor smiled, and laughed a bit.

"Earth, 21st century it is!" he said, and started running around the panel switching flicks and pushing buttons.

"Oh... My... God...!" Rose exclaimed, as she ate the chips, "I had almost forgotten how good they are! It's been torture, three years without chips! Can you believe it?" she stuffed some more of them in her mouth, and was totally unaware of the Doctors reaction to what she had just said.

"Wait, you were stuck in there for _three years_?" he said, and grabbed her arm. This was too absurd. _Three bloody years_! To him it had only been approximately one (It was never easy keeping track inside the TARDIS).

"Yeah, why? How long was it for you, Doctor?" she asked, and lifted her gaze from her chips. He was looking at her, with a look of... guilt? Sadness? She couldn't tell, but it was something.

"It was only about one year for me, and I could barely manage!" he said, and took her hand, "I can't even imagine how horrible you must have felt!" He sighed, and placed his other hand, the one that wasn't holding hers, on the back of her head, stroking her hair slightly.

"It wasn't that hard for me, I had my parents and Mickey... but it was still difficult, you know..." she said, smiling slightly, "But somehow, I think it was worse for you... you had to travel around for an entire year, all on your own, without anyone to talk to!" He looked at her, and mumbled something she couldn't hear. "What's that?" she asked, chuckling a little.

"I said, that's not entirely true, I wasn't on my own... I ..." he said in a hurry, but Rose had gotten so used to his rambling, that she caught every word.

"Martha Jones?" she asked, and raised an eyebrow, "and exactly how long did it take you to replace me?" she asked teasingly, grinning at him.

"Oh, Rose Tyler" he said, "I could never replace you, even if I wanted to..." She smiled at him, and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks..." she mumbled, squeezing him tight. He hugged her back, and when they let go, Rose went back to shovelling chips into her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Thank you all for reviewing, don't stop, they really do make my day! So yeah, enjoy!

"I don't want to sleep..." she mumbled tiredly. She was lying on the Doctors bed, in the Doctors arms, barely awake. They'd had a great day, just wondering the streets of London, with no life-threatening dangers. But if Rose was to be completely honest, she was kinda sort of looking forward to running, running with the Doctor.

"And I don't particularly want you to, but you have to..." he said, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest, and tried her best not to close her eyes.

"But why?" she complained, "I could just stay up for a... for a... a..." and she yawned. OK, so maybe she was tired. Or maybe more like exhausted. "Fine, I'll sleep, but can I get a goodnight kiss... You know, so that I'll... sleep better, yeah?" she looked up at him, and attempted a smile, but it looked kind of weird, seeing as she yawned again.

He smiled. "I think that could be arranged..." he leant down and placed a soft, yet quite passionate kiss on her lips. She smiled, and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes, and falling asleep at the blink of an eye.

She didn't disappear right away, which pleased the Doctor. Now he had a bit longer just to watch her, and hold her in his arms. But when an hour had passed, she started to slowly fade away.

Even though the Doctor knew what was happening, and had been waiting for it seeing he wasn't sure when she would fade, it still hurt him to see her growing more and more see-through.

When she had disappeared fully, the Doctor stood up from his bed, and headed to the TARDIS control room, to do some more research. He had to figure out what was happening, he had to figure out how it was happening, and most importantly, he had to figure out if it was dangerous.

Rose sat up in her bed, stretching her arms. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room. A part of her was disappointed that she wasn't in the TARDIS, but then again, this what was the Doctor had said would happen.

She stood up, and pulled on a big t-shirt she found lying on the ground. She walked out her bedroom door, and headed to the kitchen.

"Rose, that you?" came a worried voice from inside the kitchen. Rose opened the door, and saw Mickey standing in the middle of the floor. He ran up to her, and gave her a tight hug. "Where were you last night, no strike that, where were you the entire_ day_?" He said, holding her on an arm's length.

Oh dear. She hadn't thought this part through. How was she going to explain it? Everybody'd think she'd gone mental or something (to be honest, a really, really tiny part of her even thought so). She froze, not able to come up with anything to say.

"Rose, say something!" he said, and when she didn't answer, he continued; "You're not here when I come home, and Olivia said you didn't show up for work either, _and _how did you even get in? I've slept on the sofa, and I didn't hear you come in, and... and... and, Rose, please say something!"

She swallowed thickly, "Um... I was... with... this guy..." she said slowly. It's not like she was lying, she had been with a guy, she was just... leaving out some details... right?

Mickey removed his arms, and looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh... Do I, um, know him?" he asked. Rose knew that even though they were just friends now, this was still a touchy subject.

"Um, sort of... It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time, yeah?" she said, moving past him, to make some tea. She could feel his eyes on her, and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

"What's his name, then?" he asked, pushing the subject forward, apparently wanting to make thinks eve _more_ awkward. Rose turned to him, and crossed her arms.

"Um... John" she said slowly, drawing out the words. He looked confused at her.

"I don't know any _John_..." he said, raising an eyebrow. She sighed, and turned to the counter again, so that he wouldn't be able to see her face.

"I told you, it's complicated... I'll tell you another time!" she said firmly, and started making her tea. She heard Mickey walk out the kitchen door, and when it closed, she turned again. "Well, that wasn't awkward at all!" she mumbled to herself.

Rose was sitting at her desk in the Torchwood building, going through all the files she could find, that was even slightly similar to what was happening with her. She hadn't found much, but she still had some time.

"So where were _you_ yester day" a voice from behind her said. Rose turned her head, and saw a girl with pale skin, red (not ginger) hair, and blue eyes, leaning towards the desk behind hers. "Mickey wouldn't say anything, just told me to ask you" the girl said.

"Olivia, it's honestly none of your business..." Rose said, and turned back to her computer screen, hoping she would just leave it at that. Of course not.

"Since when had that ever stopped me?" the girls said, and smiled a little, "Oh, come on, just tell me! It can't be that bad!"

"I don't want to talk about it, so just leave me alone, yeah?" Rose said, anger boiling underneath her skin. She didn't know why, but there was something about Olivia that just... ticked her of... Could be the fact that the only thing she's any good at is spreading gossip, and the only reason she's got her job is because, well, um... she _dances_ with the boss... a lot.

Olivia gave her a 'whatever I'm so much better than you' look, and walked away. Thank god for that, now Rose could focus on her research again.

Rose was one of the last persons to leave the building that day. She hadn't found anything useful, and right now she just wanted to go home, fall asleep and wake up in the TARDIS. No such luck.

When she walked through the door of her flat, Mickey was sitting in the sofa, waiting for her.

"Hi..." he said, standing up. She looked at him, and saw how serious his look was. "We need to talk..."

"About what?" she asked, hanging her coat on the hook next to the door, and sitting down in an arm chair. Mickey sat back down in the sofa.

"About you and me... and that John guy..." he said. He waited for her to respond, but she just looked at him confused, so he continued: "I just, always figured that... when you got over losing the Doctor, that... you and I would... you know... And now you're off spending the entire day with this_ John_, and I'm just... confused, and honestly a bit hurt..."

Rose looked at him, still a bit confused, searching her mind for something to say. "Mickey... I'm sorry, but... It kinda just happened, yeah?" she said, guilt filling her. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything..." she focused her eyes on a spot behind him.

"So... It's pretty serious with this... John?" he asked a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah..." she said, yawning, "I'm pretty tired, so I'm just going to go to bed... By the way, I'm spending the day with John tomorrow, so I probably won't see you..."

"You're skipping work? _Again_?" he said, and she shrugged.

"There's not much to do anyways..." and with that she was off to bed, looking forward to seeing the Doctor again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hi! So, I'm really sory that I haven't updated in a while... I would like to say that I've been busy with school and other things, but the truth is that I'm just really, really lazy. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review, they make me want to write more !

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I do not own Doctor Who.

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS control room in deep thought. He had spent all night and was now going to spend the rest of the day trying to figure out what was happening. He had done well the first ten hours, but as the sun slowly arose (he had landed the TARDIS in France, sometime during the 24th century) his mind drifted to other things. Rose, to be exact.

The fact that she wasn't there, made it hard for him to concentrate, which was weird, 'cause he wasn't able to concentrate when she was there either. Oh, what had become of him, the last Time Lord in existence, unable to keep his mind of a simple human? Not that Rose was _just_ a simple human; she was so much more, but still...

He hadn't really taken the time to think about what this new relationship – not a word usually associated himself with, especially in a romantic way – would mean. He didn't think it would change that much, only the fact that now, instead of just imagining, he could kiss her and, er, _dance_ with her. But, where could it possibly lead? She was still human, and he was still a Time Lord. She would age, or worse, die, and he would stay the same or regenerate.

He tried to shake those horrifying thought out of his mind, but didn't quite succeed. They were still hovering in the back when he went back to the research, and questions kept popping up whenever he had to wait for something. _Should I just reconsider the entire relationship? Go back to being just friends? Pretend like nothing ever happened?_ He thought after threehours, when he still hadn't figured anything out.

He looked at his watch – not that he really needed to, he just wanted to keep his mind of... stuff – and decided that Rose probably would be appearing soon. He took one last look at the screen, and headed to his bedroom to wait for Rose.

-O-O-

"You didn't figure out _anything_?" Rose asked in shock. The Doctor shrugged, crossed his arms and leant on the TARDIS controls.

"It's hard! Why don't you try figuring out how a person can travel trough universes just by falling asleep!" he said and frowned. She shook her head, and leant right next to him. She put one arm on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Sorry... I just... 'S just that I realized that I have to come up with excuses to be gone every other day, and I think Mickey is already getting suspicious and...Once we actually find a way to stop it – which we will – I'm going to have to say bye to my mum, Mickey and my dad!" she sighed, and the Doctor placed his own hand on top of hers. She smiled at his touch, and felt her cheeks blush.

"So, how was your day?" the Doctor said, eager to change the subject. Great! Another thing that would complicate their relationship! To be with him all the time, she would have to say goodbye to everyone she loved!

"Oh, it was... OK, I 'spose..." she said, shrugging, "as I said, Mickey's getting suspicious... I told him that I had met this guy, _John, _and he went all jealous and hurt, saying he thought we would get back together when I was done, er, hurting..."

"You didn't tell him the truth then?" The Doctor asked, and removed his hand. She did so too, and she immediately missed his touch.

"I didn't know how... He would probably just think I'd gone mental, or feel even more jealous" she said, and sighed, "But apart from that, nothing big happened. Mum and Pete are out travelling, so I didn't have to confront them, but they'll be back tomorrow, or today I guess, depends how you want to look at it..."

"Weeell, technically it's not _today_, not the physical today, but in some way it is today, seeing as tomorrow when you're in the other universe, you'll think about this as yesterday, and if this is yesterday tomorrow then it's obviously today today" he said, and cause Rose to frown in confusion.

"I don't think that makes any sense, Doctor" she laughed, and he just shrugged.

"Yes it does, you just have to look at it correctly, that's all" he said in a know-it-all kind of voice. She laughed even more, and before she knew it she was leaning on the pilot chair trying to prevent herself from falling down.

"Honestly Rose, I don't get what's so funny" The Doctor said, hiding an amused smile. She was so cute when she laughed, and he wanted to laugh with her. _But,_ he reminded himself, _you're upset with her. Or at least you're a tiny tad hurt. Or at least your pride is hurt._ He couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into laughter, for no reason at all.

-O-O-

"But Doctor, you _promised_!" Rose whined as the Doctor placed her on a very specific spot on the floor. He walked over to the controls, and started pressing buttons and switching flicks.

"It's just one test Rose, so that we can get closer to figuring this whole thing out..." he said, in deep concentration. A light once more travelled up and down her body, only this time it was purple, and it was ticklier than the first one.

"_Fine_" she said harshly with a frown that quickly disappeared, "but I get to choose where we go next!" she demanded and grinned. The Doctor lifted his gaze from the screen, and looked at her.

"You should choose better ultimatums, 'cause you would have gotten to do that anyway... And you should also present the ultimatums earlier, 'cause the test's already done..." he said with a slight smile on his face. She frowned again, and the Doctor laughed.

She walked up to him, and leant on the controls. Neither of them said anything, they just looked at each other. Rose started leaning in closer, but the Doctor was frozen on the spot. They're lips were millimetres apart, and she kept moving closer.

"So, where to?" the Doctor asked abruptly, and started running around switching flicks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! So, I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it ! Today I actually have a question for you... As you may notice when you start reading, this chapter takes place mostly in Norway, which is really fun for me, seeing as I come from Norway, but I was just wondering, if you would mind there being more chapter going on in Norway? Or, I guess what I'm wondering is if you fin it stupid or something, because I'm really unsure when it comes to that...  
>So, leave your answer in a review, and... enjoy!<p>

As they stepped outside the TARDIS, Rose took a deep breath. It's her first time in this universe. Technically she's been here a lot of times, but not _here_-here.

"Norway..." the Doctor said, closing the TARDIS door. "Why Norway, exactly?" She shrugged, and started walking down the alley way, towards the street that was barely visible.

"I don't know, I just got sort of attached to it, yeah? After we said, er... goodbye, I came back here from time to time, stayed for a couple of days. It's actually quite nice here, if you look passed the almost constant raining" she said, and the finally entered the street.

She had instructed him to land somewhere in Bergen, the second largest city in the country. She had been all over the country – or, almost, she hadn't been very far north – but this was where she'd spent most of her time. It wasn't too far from Dårlig Ulv Stranden, so she figured that was the reason.

"What'd you say it was called again?" the Doctor asked and looked around. They had entered the street, and it was full of people. Old people, young people, strange people and normal people. Some were talking; some were just walking, or looking in different store windows.

"Bergen" she said slowly, trying to get the pronunciation correct, "Or at least that's what it's called in the parallel universe, what if it's called something else here? Oh my god, what if everything's different!" she exclaimed, and looked around to look for new things.

Everything seemed the same, so she took a deep breath, and started walking in a direction.

"I'm sure everything's pretty much the same..." the Doctor assured, "Where you going?" he followed her, and grabbed her hand.

Rose was surprised by this. After the way he had acted on the TARDIS, she wasn't really sure what to expect. He had confessed his feelings, and then kissed her, or had it been a dream? Had she dreamt it while she was going back to the parallel universe? Oh, this was all so confusing.

"I'm showing you my favourite place here!" she said, and pulled him after her.

-O-O-

"I don't get it, why couldn't we just se the TARDSI?" the Doctor half whined, half asked. Rose grinned in amusement over his impatience, and turned from looking out the window to face him.

"Because, this is a part of the experience! Seriously Doctor, just look at the view!" she gestured to the window, and smiled. He mumbled something, and even though Rose had heard him perfectly fine, she couldn't help but to ask, "What's that?"

"I said, it's a bloody funicular!" he exclaimed, and got annoyed looks from the people surrounding them. "Oops..." he whispered, and Rose laughed.

"Relax Doctor, the view from the top is worth it!" she said, and placed her hand on his. He suddenly became aware of how close they were forced to sit in this ridiculously small _box_. He swallowed, and tried to focus on the view over Bergen, and not the view over, well... Rose.

Once the funicular finally reached the top, he got up quickly, and was the first one out. Rose sighed and followed him. She didn't understand why he was acting so damn strange.

He walked straight over to the big glass fence to look at the view. Rose had told him this mountain was called Fløyen – she had said it with great difficulty, the Norwegian language is not the easiest – and that it was the best place to get a look at the entire city of Bergen.

Rose walked up beside him. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, and leant on the fence. He smiled for himself and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose it is..." he said, and without really thinking his gaze left the amazing view, and settled on Rose. She didn't notice, as she was busy taking in the view. "Is it different from the parallel universe?" he asked curiously.

"Kinda, but not much..." she said, and stretched out her hand to point at something "you probably can't see it, but there is a grey, kind of big building right across from that little water, in the parallel universe, it's covered with big, pink flowers"

The Doctor laughed at the mental image. The building was hard to spot, but with his superior mind and all that, he managed. It was quite depressing actually, and personally he didn't think the big pink flowers would do any harm.

-O-O-

They stayed up there for a couple of ours, before they took the funicular back down. They walked around the city for a while, looking at all the stuff, the very _Norwegian_ stuff.

Down by the sea, there were at least a dozen of stands that sold fish, and only fish. The stench was indescribable, and they got out of there as fast as they could.

They returned to the TARDIS when it was about five o'clock. They went directly to the library to sit down for a while, and to do some talking before she had to leave.

"So, why did you travel around Norway?" he asked, "I know you said you felt attached to it, and I understand that, I'd be lying if I said I've never gone back to Bad Wolf Bay just to feel close to you" as he realized what h had just said, he hurried to continue, "But that doesn't mean you have to travel the entire country..."

She shrugged. She really didn't have a good answer to that. She had just felt like it. "I really don't know... Maybe I didn't want to stay completely still, and Norway was just there?" she asked, more to herself than him.

None of them said anything for a while. It wasn't awkward, just silent. Rose was thinking about the many times she had been in Norway, and Doctor was trying his best not to think about Rose.

"What is your favourite place then? In Norway, except from Bergen?" he asked.

"Hmm... It's hard to choose, really... But, except from Bergen, I guess it would have to be Ålesund" she said, and once again she spoke slow, to get the pronunciation fell correct, "It's this beautiful city on the coast. Most of the buildings are built in Art Nouveau, and it's just..."

She didn't finish the sentence; she was distracted by the Doctor. Without knowing he had did so, he had moved closer to her, and his lips were no millimetres from hers.

Rose was surprised, considering how he had acted all day, so she froze. He was very slowly moving closer, and just before the space between them was closed, they heard a slight ringing from the control room.

The Doctor realized where he was, and what he was doing, and jumped up quickly. "That's the, er... test result, I'll just go and, um... look at them" he said, and hurried out the door. Rose sighed. What the bloody hell was going on?

The Doctor ran his eyes up and down the screen several times, before he realized he hadn't read a single thing. He shook his head, trying to get the images of Roses lips out of his head, and tried again.

His mouth dropped open as his eyes travelled down the screen. "Oh my god" he mumbled, just as Rose entered and stood besides him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, this chapter is kinda short, and in my opinion, not very good. But I needed to update today, and quick, seeing as I won't be able to do so this weekend. But, I'll be back on monday, possibly tuesday and you'll get a hopefully bit more exiting chapter. Review please, reading your reviews make me smile ! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, and I probably never will...

**Chapter 9**

"The TARDIS is doing it?" Rose asked in astonishment. This was not something that had even crossed her mind.

"Yes, do you remember when I changed? When you looked into the heart of the TARDIS, you became a part of her, sort of, and because of that you can't be apart for very long... I think" he said.

"But, we've either been apart for a year! Or maybe even three, depends on whose point of view..." The Doctor didn't say anything; he just focused on the screen, reading it over and over again. "Doctor, why now? I've been gone for a year – or three – so why now? Why not as soon as I got trapped? And why not permanently? I don't understand!"

"I don't understand either Rose... Except for the not permanently part, she simply isn't strong enough to bring you back full time..." Her raised his gaze from the screen and looked at her. He didn't know if he should be happy or worried. They had figured out how! But at the same time, the Doctor still didn't know what was going on. This had never happened before, not to him anyway. But then again, Rose was the first person to look into the heart of the TARDIS to save him. She was special.

She sat down in the pilot chair, and put her head in her hands. He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. She leaned in, and rested her ad on his chest. He tried not to think about how close they were sitting, and focus on the fact that she needed comfort.

-DW-

"I'll be off to bed then..." Rose said, watching the Doctor while he ran around f the library looking through different books. He stopped when he heard her, and headed towards her.

He gave her a tight hug, and said "Sleep well, and I'll see you in two days..." he kissed the top of her head, and she smiled.

"Good night..." she mumbled. She didn't really want to go to sleep, but she was quite tired. Between showing the Doctor Bergen, and discovering the reason she was there, she was looking forward to sleeping... Not so much to waking up though. She left the Doctor in the library, and headed for her room.

-DW-

"Sleep well?" Mickey asked, as he sat down by the kitchen table. Rose lifted her gaze from her cup of tea, and looked at him.

"Yeah, guess so..." she answered, and took a sip of her tea, "you?"

He shrugged, and mumbled something. "How's John?" he asked, trying to keep the tone nonchalant. Rose froze for a second, but tried to shake it off, and looked back into her cup of tea.

"He's fine... Nothing new really..." she wondered if she should tell him, so that she wouldn't have to half-lie anymore. She had just decided she would tell him, when he stood up, and mumbled something about going to work. She sighed, and took it as a sign that she wasn't suppose to tell him.

She didn't know what to do today. She didn't feel like going to work, even though she had to. She could just call in sick and go visit her mum. That'd be nice. And she had to, _needed to_, tell someone about the Doctor, and r mum was her best shot.

-DW-

For once, the Doctor was able to concentrate on something else than Rose. He had read all of the books he could find on the subject – not that there were that many, no human had ever swallowed the time vortex before – and had looked over the test result a couple of dozen times again, worried he had missed something. He didn't have anything left to do before Rose came back; he therefore decided to land somewhere and go sightseeing while he waited.

Even though he had been to London a million times before, he still couldn't get enough of it. He got on a red tour bus, ready to enjoy the tour he probably knew by heart, and suddenly...

"Doctor!" a familiar voice came from behind him. He turned around, and saw an even more familiar face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello again! So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! It took me a time to write this, but I'm quite happy with how it turned out! Thanks to all of you who reviewed / favourited / put the story on alert, it means a lot! So, once again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of it's characters, I'm just playing with them.

"Mum? You home?" Rose called as she poked her head through the doors to the mansion. She heard a week mumble from the kitchen, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. She started to make her way to the kitchen. She took her time, taking it all in. There was a chance that she wouldn't get to do that again. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset by that thought.

She entered the door to the kitchen and saw her mum sitting by the table with little Tony on her lap. She looked up at her, and broke out into a smile "Hello sweetheart!" she said, and gestured for Rose to sit down next to her.

"Hi!" she said as she sat down, "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was great! Berlin's amazing this time of year! You should've come with us!" her mum said, and Rose could see the spark in her eyes. It was a spark that Rose hadn't seen until they got stuck here. It was nice, having her mum be as happy as she'd been while she was travelling with the Doctor... A shame they hadn't been happy at the same time.

"That sounds great mum, but there's something I have to tell you..." she took a deep breath, and considered how she was going to put it. She should have thought this through before she came! Oh, why was she such an idiot? She felt like smashing her head into a wall or something, but decided – considering that what she was about to say would make her look completely mental – to just do it later, when no-one else was around.

"What is it sweetheart? Is something wrong? Is it work? Is it Mickey? Oh, it's Mickey, isn't it? What has he done now? Has he gone and done something stupid again?"

"Mum, it's not Mickey... it's, well... it's the Doctor" Rose said, and looked as her mum's mouth dropped open in utter shock.

"Tony, darling, why don't you go play in your room, 'ey?" she said, her eyes still locked on Rose. She put Tony down on the floor, and he started walking towards the door. Jackie didn't open her mouth again until he had left the room.

"Rose, what are you talking about?" she said carefully, trying not to sound too alarmed.

Rose swallowed, and looked at her mum. It was now or never (OK, so technically it wasn't but it felt like it)

"I've seen him mum, not only seen him, I've talked to him, I've been on the TARDIS with him! I know you probably think I'm mental, but it's true!" she said, and waited for her mum to respond. She didn't, she just sat there, looking at her as if she had lost all ability to speak. "Mum, please say something, anything really!"

"Sweetheart, you know that's not possible, you know you can never see him again, he told you so..." she said, and covered her arm with hers. "You've got to let him go Rose; it's not healthy for you to hold on this tight..."

"But mum, it's real! I saw him yesterday, and I'll see him again tomorrow! There's this thing you see, I fall asleep in one universe, and wake up in another! It's real mum, it is!" she exclaimed, and stood up angrily. She wasn't sure why she was getting so angry. Maybe a tiny part of her still wasn't 100 percent sure that it was real, and having her mum tell her it wasn't, was just too much to handle.

"Honey, sit down, and listen!" she said calmly, "It isn't real, no matter how much you want it to be, no matter how much you miss the Doctor, he's never coming back, and you're going to have to deal with that... Maybe you should try dating again? Is Mickey seeing anyone new? You know he'd take you back in a second..." Rose just stared at her in complete anger and hurt.

"Mum, it's real! I felt his skin touch mine, I felt his breath, I even felt his bloody heart beats! I'm telling you mum, it's real, and soon I'll be going back permanently!" And with that, she stormed out of the mansion, and started walking towards her flat.

She felt so angry. She had thought that her mum was the one person who would believe her. But instead she'd thought she was crazy. _But what if you are?_ A small voice from the back of her mind whispered. _What if you are crazy and you've just imagined the entire thing?_ "No, I haven't it was real..." she muttered to herself. _But was it? What if it's all just a dream? _"It isn't! It wasn't! I felt him, and I was there!" she mumbled, a bit louder this time. _Were you though?_

"SHUT UP!" she exclaimed, gaining a lot of strange looks from the people surrounding her. She kept walking, pretending not to notice them. But the argument still went on inside her head.

-DW-

Rose entered the 24th floor of the Torchwood building, and headed for her desk. She didn't pay any interest to anything going on around her; she was focused on getting to her desk, and doing something, anything, to keep her mind off the Doctor.

"I thought you were sick?" an annoying voice asked. Olivia. Couldn't she ever keep her nose out of other people's business?

"I felt better, thought I'd come in, get some work done..." she muttered, not really facing her.

"Well, you should at least go down to third floor and get a check up, you never know, could be a serious, alien virus spreading or something..." Olivia said, and left her alone.

"_You should at least go down to third floor, could be something serious!_" Rose mumbled in a high pitched voice. Third floor was the medical department of the building. They had everything, from shots that could cure the poison of a Maloincous (terrible, purple alien with three horns sticking out of its head), to normal human stuff like headache tablets to... to sleeping pills. Pills that would make it easier for you to sleep, pills that could make you sleep even if you weren't tired...

Even if the voice in the back of her head was right, if seeing the Doctor wasn't real, it was still a dream, a dream that occurred every time she fell asleep. And right now she would rather be in the dream than in this life. Maybe she should go down to third floor, just to, er... satisfy Olivia...

-DW-

She was waiting in an exam room. The nurse had said that a doctor would be with her in about ten minutes, and she wasn't going to waste any time. She ran through the few cupboards that was there, and looked at every single label. There weren't that many, and the more serious stuff was obviously kept somewhere you couldn't just grab it, but thankfully, she found a small, orange container, labelled 'sleeping pills'. She jammed it in her pocket, and went back to waiting for a doctor to come see her.

A short man, with grey hair and a beard came through the door. "Ah, Miss Tyler, is it?" he asked, and she nodded in response. "Well, good day! I'm Dr. Lynch! So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, 's nothing, really. I just wasn't feeling very well this morning, but I felt better so I came in anyway, but my, er... friend wanted me to get checked up... So I agreed, just to make her feel better..."

"When you say you weren't feeling well, what do you mean?" he asked, and sat down of a chair.

"Er, just stomach aches, and a slight head ache... Nothing much really."

"Well, you seam fine now... Let me just check your pupils and take your temperature, and you should be good to go!"

"Thank you, Dr. Lynch" Rose said, and smiled a polite smile.

-DW-

Dr. Lynch hadn't found anything wrong with her, but she still went directly home after she left the exam room. She wasn't going to spend the entire day at Torchwood, when she could be spending it with the Doctor.

She entered her flat, and went directly to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She then went to her bedroom, put the glass on her nightstand, and pulled the sleeping pills out of her pocket. She didn't know how many to take, but decided to be careful, and start off with one. If that didn't work she could always take another one.

She swallowed the pill, and drank the water. She then lay down on the bed, and waited for the effect to kick in. It didn't take long, just about thirty minutes, and then, she was sleeping. Another thirty minutes passed, and she slowly faded away.

-DW-

She woke up in her room in the TARDIS. The Doctor was no where to be seen, but that wasn't much of a surprise, he wasn't expecting her yet. She got out of bed, and headed to find the Doctor.

"Doctor?" she shouted, "Doctor, where are you?" she heard footsteps coming from the control room, and when she turned a corner, the Doctor was standing in front of her.

"Rose? What are you doing here so early?" he said, walking towards her. He was smiling, and he gave her a tight hug before she could answer.

"Oh... just a rough day at work... I felt tired, and luckily I was able to fall asleep!" she said, without even thinking. She didn't want to tell him, didn't want to upset him or anything.

"Well that's great! And specially, since I've got a visitor I want you to meet!" he said, took her arm, and pulled her into the control room.

There was a person standing by the controls, back faced against them. It turned around, and smiled cheerfully. "Hello!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **So, feel like I need to apolegize... It took a bit longer than I expected to get this chapter done, but it's here no! It's not the longest chapter, but that's just because I felt like I needed to update, so I couldn't write more... Anyway, I hope you enjouy it, and keep reviewing, like I've said before, your reviews make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, and I never will...

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaimed, as she saw the face of the visitor, "JACK!" She ran towards him, and embraced him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, and laughed slightly. She pulled away, and looked at him properly.

"But, I'm confused... Didn't you die?" she asked. She couldn't believe it. Captain Jack Harkness was standing in front of her. The same Captain Jack Harkness who had saved her during World War 2, the same Captain Jack Harkness who had fought next to her and the Doctor on satellite 5, the Captain Jack Harkness she had assumed dead. _Ah, Captain Jack! He died, the Daleks killed him! Told you this was just a dream!_ The voice from the back of her head whispered. _Shut up!_ She told it.

"Do I look like a zombie to you?" Jack said, and gained a confused look from Rose. "OK, so yeah, I may have died a little... Several times, but I'm still standing, aren't I?"

"How?" was all she was able to say. She was glad he was there, she'd missed him. But he _died_, and people don't just come back to life! She had seen enough of time and space, to know that the only one who could cheat death was the Doctor.

"Er... It's a long and complicated story..." He shot a glance at the Doctor, awaiting his reaction. He simply nodded, to tell him it was OK to tell her. "Well, you might want to sit down then..."

-DW-

"Wow..." was all Rose could say, after Jack had finished his story. She had actually brought him back to life! She had swallowed the time vortex, saved the Doctor's life, _and_ brought Jack back from the dead.

"Yeah, wow" Jack agreed, and smiled.

They were sitting in the library. Rose and the Doctor were sitting in the sofa, and Jack in the arm chair. The Doctor had been silent the entire time Jack was explaining; he had just watched Rose and her reaction. She suddenly turned her face away from Jack, and shot the Doctor a death glare.

"Wait, if you knew he was alive, why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?" she asked, and the Doctor froze. He had known she was going to ask that question, but he still didn't know what to say. And to be honest, he wasn't even sure why he hadn't told her.

"Well, er... Um, you see..." he started, trying to come up with something brilliant, so that she couldn't be mad at him. He failed. "Who wants tea?" he asked, and stood up quickly, "Both of you, great!" he said, and rushed out the door. Rose sighed, but failed at holding back a smile.

"So, what's going on between you two then?" Jack asked as soon as the Doctor had left the room. Rose didn't answer right away, trying to figure out what to say. She honestly wasn't sure. They'd kissed and, er... _danced_, but nothing much had happened since that, the Doctor had been pulling back whenever something was about to happen. It was confusing, really.

"I honestly have no idea..." she said finally, and let out a sigh. Jack gave her a comforting smile, and moved from the chair to the sofa.

"Well, I've seen the way he looks at you, which means that there's _something_ going on" Jacks said, and smiled. Rose smiled too, but she wasn't sure why... maybe she just really missed Jack. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. And honestly, it had been bothering her for a while, even though she hadn't told the Doctor.

"So, you met this Martha Jones, yeah?" Jack nodded. "What's she like? What was she to the Doctor? Was she, er..." she swallowed and felt her cheeks heath up, "was she prettier than me?"

Jack laughed. "Martha's amazing, and even though she might have had a tiny crush on the Doctor, from what she told me, he was hung up on this really pretty blonde girl... Rose her name was, I think..."

Rose smiled slightly, and before she could say anything, before the Doctor came crashing through the door, carrying three cups and a mug of tea.

-DW-

"Where are we exactly?" Jack asked as he stepped out of the TARDIS. He looked around, and saw what looked like the inside of a parking house.

"We're in Norway" Rose said cheerfully and started walking towards a door. There weren't many cars there, just a few, and they were the only ones in there. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS as well, and followed Rose. Jack didn't follow them.

"You coming Jack?" the Doctor asked, and looked back at him.

"Why are we in Norway?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face. Rose just smiled, and so did the Doctor.

"Because Norway's amazing, that's why!" Rose said, and headed for the door again. Jack shook his head, not really sure how to respond to that, and followed them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi! So, I was actually going to post this yesterday, but I didn't get the time, but here it is! And to all of you that have reviewed, please continue, they make my day! And, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Enjoy!

"What'd you say this city was called again?" Jack asked. They were sitting in a little cafe, eating a _delicious _chocolate cake. No, delicious isn't the right word to describe it, more like... _heavenly._

"Aaalesond" Rose said with difficulty. She may have spent a lot of time in Norway, but she still struggled with the pronunciation. Jack just stared at her with an empty look on his face.

"Huh?" he asked, and Rose repeated. He still didn't get it, so they kept going. The Doctor didn't really listen to them; he was busy eating his cake. He didn't eat that often, but this was really a great cake. He looked out the window they were seated by, and studied all the different people walking by. Suddenly, a hand waved in front of his face.

"Hello? Doctor, you there?" Rose asked. She had an amused look on her face and was grinning her Rose Tyler grin.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, sorry, I zoned out a bit... Didn't really feel like listening to your Norwegian class" he said and laughed, "Honestly Jack, It's not that hard!"

"Oh yeah, well why don't you try it?" Jack asked, and smiled back. The Doctors smile slowly faded away.

"I don't need to prove myself to you..." the Doctor mumbled.

"Yeah, I kinda think you do!" Jack pushed, still smiling. All of the sudden the Doctor stood up, pointing out the window.

"Oh, look! Something very... Norwegian! We should check it out" he ran out the door, not even waiting for the other two. They shared a smile, and followed him.

"So, what's this really Norwegian thing we needed to see?" Rose asked when they finally caught up to him.

"What? You can't see it? Isn't it obvious, it's so Norwegian!" he said. Rose just smiled, and held back a laugh.

"What is?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Oh you know... the, er... view" he finished lamely, gesturing to the ocean right in front of them, with at least a dozen mountains in the background. It was quite beautiful actually.

Rose couldn't hold her laugh in anymore, even though she wasn't sure why she found it so funny. It just was.

"Why are you laughing?" the Doctor asked. He tried very hard not to smile at the fact he had made her laugh. Rose smiled, and shook her head.

"Because of you!" she said, and laughed again. This made the Doctor smile and raise his head in pride. Jack just looked at them and shook his head.

"What?" the Doctor asked when he saw Jack. Jack didn't answer, just kept looking at them. "No seriously, what?"

"Nothing, just... nothing... So, wanna go see Norway?" he said, and gestured towards the city.

"Yes!" Rose said excitedly, and started walking. The Doctor hurried to walk next to her, and grabbed her hand. Jack shook his head once more, and followed them.

-DW-

"Oh, c'mon Jack! Admit it!" Rose pushed as they walked back inside the TARDIS. She was grinning widely, and the Doctor was still holding her hand. He had hardly let go of it the entire day, but she didn't mind, it was nice.

"OK, fine, Norway is kind of amazing!" Jack said, and threw himself onto the pilot chair. The Doctor leant against the controls, as did Rose.

"Ha! I told you, didn't I" she said smugly, and grinned her world – or maybe more like worlds – famous Rose Tyler grin, tongue between teeth. Jack raised his hands in defeat, and smiled back.

"Yeah, OK, you did..." he said.

"Oh my god, Doctor, I just thought of something!" Rose exclaimed. She turned to the Doctor and grinned even wider.

"What?" he asked, and smiled back. He didn't really have a reason to smile, just... just her.

"OK, so every summer, there's this really great festival just a few minutes from here! We should go tomorrow, or no, in two days? This time thing really confuses me, but, we should still go!" she said, almost jumping with excitement.

"Well why don't we go now?" Jack asked. The Doctor and Rose shared a look, and apparently had an entire conversation in just two seconds.

"Rose should go to sleep..." The Doctor said, and put his hand over her shoulder. Rose got goose bumps over the sudden closeness. She wasn't really expecting it, sure, they'd been holding hands this entire day, but still this was... different.

"And I suppose you'll be wanting to join her then" Jack said jokingly, waggling his eyebrows. The Doctor tensed, and removed his hand quickly.

"What, no – of course not, I, she, just, um... Good night Rose!" The Doctor said, and rushed to the other side of the controls. Rose sighed, mumbled something in response, and walked to her room.

Jack waited until he was sure Rose was outside of hearing range, and said: "Jeez, Doctor, what is your problem?"

"Problem? What problem? I don't have a problem, is there a problem?" the Doctor said, while staring intensely at the screen, though Jack didn't really think he was looking at anything. Jack stood up, and walked over to the controls.

"Doctor, you know what I mean!" he said. When the Doctor didn't say anything in response, he continued "Rose, Doctor! You're so hopelessly in love with her, and you won't even do anything about it!"

"I, we, no, she, yes, it's, um... complicated."

"No it's not! You love her, she loves you, simple as that!" again, the Doctor didn't respond. "Have you even told her? Does she even know?"

"Yeas of course I've told her! I told her the first day she got back!" he snapped, and sat down in the pilot chair. "I told her, and we, weeell, you know, and then I just... I started thinking, and now it's just... complicated!" he said, and sighed.

"But why? Why is it complicated?"

"Because, she'll wither and die, while I'll stay the same!" he stood up, and started pacing back and forth.

"Why don't you enjoy the time you have then?"

"Because! It's not fair on her, and it's most certainly not fair on me!"

The Doctor breathed heavily. He had gotten a bit worked up at the end, and was very glad that the TARDIS had probably made sure Rose heard any of it. Jack just looked at him, waiting for him to calm down before he continued. It took a while, but finally he sat back down.

"Doctor, it's not fair to her if you go around pretending that nothing ever happened..." he said calmly. The Doctor didn't respond, but this time Jack didn't mind. He knew he had gotten his point out. "I'll be going to bed now, is the room where it was before?"

"Yeah, should think so..." the Doctor mumbled, and Jack left the control room.

-DW-

Rose was woken by voices coming from outside her bedroom door. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but it sounded like an argument. The door opened abruptly, and she saw her mum and Mickey. They clearly didn't notice that she was awake, 'cause they kept talking, only in whispers now.

"Mickey, let her sleep! We'll talk to her when she's up!" her mum whispered. Rose had a feeling she knew what they wanted to talk about. Of course her mum had told Mickey, why wouldn't she? She was probably convinced that Rose had gone mental or something – _who says you haven't?_ Asked the voice inside her head – and gone to Mickey for help.

"Ehmm, mum? I'm already up, so you might as well say what you have to say now..." Rose said and sat up.

"Oh, sweetheart! Sorry, _I_ didn't mean to wake you..." she said, and gave Mickey a look that could be translated to 'why'd you go and do that for?' or maybe 'I'm going to kill you' Rose could never figure out the difference.

" 'S OK mum, really... I was about to get up anyway" she lied, and smiled weakly.

"Well then, you get dressed, and we'll wait for you in the kitchen" her mum said, and walked away. Mickey just stood there. It looked like he was about to say something when Jackie shouted from the kitchen "Come on then Mickey! Give her some space!" and he left her without saying a word.

Rose pulled on a pair of trainers, and a big t-shirt. She didn't really fancy going to work today, so she didn't put on anything work-ish. But if she didn't go to work, what was she supposed to do? She thought about that for a few seconds, until she saw a certain orange container on her night stand, filled with pills. She felt a bit guilty for stealing them, and lying to the Doctor about them... She shook her head, and decided to focus on something else, like the fact that her mum and Mickey wanted to talk to her... About something that sounded urgent... Most likely the fact that they were convinced she had gone crazy. _Who says you haven't?_ The back of her head whispered. "O shut up" she muttered under her breath, and headed for the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I did not intend for it to tak em this long to update, I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right! But it's here now, and it may not be the longest chapter ever, but it's not super short either! So, I just hope you enjoy, and please leave a review! Remember, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update sooner!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, and sadly I never will. All I own in this story is the plot.

**Chapter 13 **

"But sweetheart, that's crazy!" Jackie protested. They were sitting on the kitchen, or Rose was sitting, Mickey kept getting up and sitting down and Jackie was walking around, trying to make sense of what her daughter was saying.

"I know that mum! But that doesn't change the fact that it's true!" Rose said and sighed. She'd been trying to convince them for about 20 minutes now, and hadn't gotten anywhere. Every time she was done explaining, one of them would just say 'but it doesn't make any sense!' or something like that.

"But how can a person travel between two universes just by falling asleep? Explain that to me Rose!" Mickey said, and sat down again. She didn't answer right away, wasn't sure how. The room grew quiet as both Mickey and er mum waited for her to answer.

"Well, I can't exactly explain it…" she said after a while, "it just sort of… happens, and I'm not here, but there and… it's got something to do with the TARDIS, and me swallowin' the Time Vortex, and some other space stuff neither of us would understand, yeah?"

"But sweetheart, that's impossible!" her mum said, kneeling down next to her and putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Mum, we're really starting to fall into a pattern here, so why can't you just believe me?" Rose pleaded, looking deep into her mother's eyes.

"Prove it then" Mickey said all of the sudden, "Prove it, and I'll believe it"

"But Mickey, I can't just snap my fingers and fall asleep, it doesn't work like that!" she said, holding back a sigh, even though that was a half-lie. She _could_ just take another sleeping pill… But then again, she didn't really want to tell them about steeling pills just so she could be with the Doctor, she didn't really feel that it would help her to convince them…

-DW-

"So, Jack! Any idea as to how we can get Rose back permanently?" the Doctor asked after explaining all the technical-space-TARDIS stuff to him. They were standing in the control room, and Jack was looking at the screen trying to wrap his head around it.

"Well, no... Not really" Jack admitted, giving the Doctor an apologetic look.

"Well, didn't really think you would... A bit too much for a simple human brain, isn't it?" he said, and turned the screen towards himself.

"Hey! That hurt!" Jack said in a pretend hurt voice.

"Yeah, like if anything could hurt that big ego of yours" the Doctor said with a smirk. Jack couldn't come up with a respond, so he silently agreed.

"Well, there has to be one way or another... Come on old girl, find a way!" the Doctor said, stroking a part of the console.

"OK, you've got to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" the Doctor asked, offended.

"Being more affectionate with the TARDIS than you are with Rose!"

"Oh, not this again! Didn't you say all you had to say last night?"

"I'll gladly repeat it if it didn't sink in" Jack said with a wink, smiling brightly at the Doctor, who didn't match his cheery mood.

"Oh shut up" he mumbled and got back to looking over the screen and pressing different buttons on the TARDIS controls. Jack just chuckled and picked up one of the books laying on the pilot seat to do some more research.

All of the sudden a very familiar blonde came walking into the control room, shining like the sun. "Hello" she said with a bright smile, and went over to give the Doctor a tight hug.

Even though the Doctor was more than thrilled to see Rose, he couldn't help but to be a little suspicious. She wasn't supposed to back yet; it was merely 13 hours since she left!

"Rose! What are you doing back so soon? Shouldn't you be in the other universe doing... other universe things?" he asked as he returned the hug.

"Why Doctor, you almost sound disappointed at having me back this soon!" she teased, hoping he would leave the question alone. She still didn't really want to tell him about the pills, having a slight clue to how his reaction would be.

"Rose Tyler, I thought we covered this, I'm always glad to see you" he said with a smile, leaving the subject for now, but he left himself a mental note that he would have to ask more later. They stood there, completely lost in each other's gazes, not paying attention to anything else. It felt like nothing could break them apart right there and then. But of course there was.

"Ahem!" Jack purposely cleaned his throat, "I'll just stand here and be ignored then..." he said mockingly, and smiled. Rose sighed, and turned away from the Doctor.

"Hi Jack!" she said, and gave him a quick hug. The Doctor got a disappointed look on his face, but shook it of before Rose turned around again. Jack noticed though.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" Rose asked, but before either of the men could answer she said "Oh! That's right, we're going to that concert!" and with that her grin grew even wider.

"But Rose, we were supposed to be spending the day doing research!" the Doctor said, with an inch of whining in his voice.

"Please?" Rose begged, putting on the sweetest smile she could manage. It didn't take long before the Doctor broke down. He had never been good at denying Rose something. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember the last time he did so. She was just so damn convincing.

"Fine, what'd you say that place was called?" he sighed, and got ready to set the coordinates.

"G-I-S-K-E" she spelled out, "there is no way either of us can pronounce it!"

"I'll bet you 10 quid that by the end of the day, I'll be able to pronounce it!" the Doctor said, sending her a challenging look.

"Yeah, me to!" Jack shot in, and smiled confidently.

"Ok, sounds like easy money to me!" she said, and they all laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I know, this was fast right? Don't get to used to it, it was just that this chapter came so easily to me! Now, this festival is real, and it really is great! It's actually like a 10 minute drive from where I live - how brilliant is that! Anyway, the character Helen is based on me, because I felt like having th Doctor meet me (a) Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. But, I do own the character of Helen, and the Gesichnearians are aliens I created using my own imagination.

**Chapter 14**

"Why'd you have to land it this far away?" Jack complained as they were walking towards a mass of people in the distance.

"Because! We can't just land the TARDIS in the middle of a concert, people would notice!" The Doctor explained, but the annoyance was clear in his voice. He would much rather have landed the TARDIS behind the one of the scenes, but Rose had demanded they landed further away so they didn't attract any suspicion.

"C'mon! Cheer up, we're almost there!" Rose said and smiled. That was enough motivation for the Doctor, and he walked up next to Rose, and grabbed her hand.

"How much does it cost to get in?" he asked, having a silent discussion with himself, trying to decide if he should use the psychic paper or fix up some money with the sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, it's free!" Rose said with a gigantic smile "no-one pays to get in, and all of the workers are volunteers! I don't think the artists get paid either!"

"Wait! They're not selling any food?" Jack shot in, sounding concerned. "But I'm starving!"

"They do have food, you see, everyone just brings one thing and hands it in to one of the volunteers, and it's put on this big table full of food!" At this Jack started walking faster.

"Come on! We're almost there!" he said, smiling.

-DW-

"So, how are you planning on winning our bet, Doctor?" Rose asked as they walked into the festival space. There were two big stages placed right next to each other, and on one of them there was a guy with really large eyebrows playing the fiddle and playing a song about fairytales.

"Easy! I'm getting help from the locals!" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Rose said, and moved closer to the stage to listen to the music.

The Doctor just grinned and started looking for someone to help him. There were a lot of people, and he tried to approach a few of them, but they all just gave him a weird look, and walked away without saying anything.

"Man, Norwegians are rude..." he muttered to himself. He continued looking around, trying to find someone who looked nice.

He was about to give up when he saw her. She was standing with a group of girls laughing and smiling. She appeared to be the one who had told the joke, but he wasn't sure, 'cause he couldn't hear a word they were saying. She had shoulder length, dark-blond hair and didn't seem to be much older than 14-15 years. There was something about her smile that told the Doctor that she would help him. He was about to go over to her when she parted with her friends, heading for the portable toilets standing on the edge of the area. He hurried over to her before he lost sight of her.

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully and grinned at her "I was just wonderin' if you could help me with something?"

"Um, yeah, sure!" she said and smiled back.

"Oh, great! You are definitely the nicest person I've met all day! I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?" he said and held out an arm.

"I'm Helen, nice to meet you" she said and shook his hand, "So, what's your problem?"

"Ah, yes! Me and my friends have this bet, you see, about whether I'll be able to pronounce the name of this island by the end of today! And if I lose, they'll mock me forever, so would you please help me to pronounce it?" he asked with a wide grin, which apparently was quite amusing, 'cause Helen started laughing.

"Yeah, sure I'll help you! Where're you from? Oslo? People from Oslo always struggle with pronouncing it correctly! It's really annoying actually!"

"Um, yes! I am from Oslo! Nice city! Lots of... people!" he said, deciding to play along. He couldn't exactly explain that he wasn't even from earth, and that he had a space ship that translated his language to Norwegian.

"Well anyway, you pronounce it with a J and not a G, like people who aren't from around here do, it's quite simple actually, Jeeskeh, now you try!" she said and smiled again.

"Jeeskeh!" he said and smiled proudly, "I did it!"

"Yeah, you did! Or, almost, but it was go-" she stopped mid sentence, looking up at the sky "Oh my god, what is that?"

The Doctor turned around to see what she meant. On the sky, he could see a big space ship falling from the sky. "Oh, that is not good" he said, as the ship came nearer and nearer to the island. "And it's falling quick... let's hope it lands in the water!" And so it did. It came a large splash, and all of the sudden, the music stopped. Everybody was turned towards the large metal object, some mumbling and looking at it with interest, others screaming and backing away in fear.

The Doctor turned towards Helen again. "Helen, you need to come with me! Because first, I'm going to stop whatever is happening here, and then, you're going to tell my friends that I was able to pronounce it correctly!" he said, and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the ship, also looking around for Jack and Rose.

"Shouldn't we be going the other way? Not towards the large space ship lying in the water?" Helen asked with an inch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Nah, we'll be OK! From the looks of it, I'd say – wait a minute, how'd you know it was a space ship? Normally humans would say it was just something normal, deny that it was alien!" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, good luck finding a _normal_ explanation to that! It's obviously alien!"

"Well, yeah, obviously! But still, you don't seem shocked..."

"Oh, I'm shocked, but also a little pleased... I mean, they're aliens! They exist!"

He smiled. That was quite unusual, finding a human who did not deny it. Yes, of course there were a lot of believers out there, but even a lot of them would deny it when it was staring them right in the face.

"Well, yes, as I was saying, from the looks of it, it's Gesichnearian, and the Gesichnearians are nice enough, as long as you don't insult their horns. No, you definitely do not want to do that, they're very sensitive about their horns!" he said, still pulling Helen after him.

"Doctor!" he heard Rose shouting, and spotted her in the crowd of people. He let go of Helens hand, and gave Rose a hug when she came up to them.

"Any idea who it is?" she asked, not even looking at Helen.

"Yes, I believe I do! Remember the Gesichnearians?" he asked her.

"Um... yeah, think so! They're the ones with the horns sticking out of their –"

"Yep!" he said, popping the p, "that's the ones! Now, this is Helen, she believes in aliens" he said gesturing towards Helen, who just stood there, looking at them like they were the aliens. Ok, so the Doctor actually was, but that's not the point.

"Hello! I'm Rose, nice to meet you!" Rose said, reaching out her hand. Helen shook it, but by the looks of it, her mind was million miles away.

"Jack!" the Doctor shouted, and waved his hands, and 10 seconds later Jack was with them.

"Ok, so here's the plan! We'll go talk to them, figure out why they're here, it looked like a crash landing, but they might be planning to invade, and we don't want that now, do we? But if that is what they're planning, I'll just talk them out of it!" he said, and started walking towards the ship. "And remember, whatever you do, don't insult their horns!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I'm sorry. I really don't know why it took me so long to update (Yes I do, I'm lazy), but it's here now! Please don't hate me for taking this long, I really am sorry... But anyway, I'm not super pleased with this chapter, but I don't see anyway to make it better, so you'll just have to deal (even though I find that when I'm unhappy with a chapter some of you seem to love it). Review please, review and I will (try) to update sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did, then Rose wouldn't have left, River Song wouldn't exist, and David Tennant would probably still be the Doctor. (But I do own the names of the aliens and the alien planets, It hought of them myself *super proud*

**Chapter 15**

"JACK!" Rose shouted as a purple laser beam shot out from the horn of one of the Gesichnearians and hit Jack directly in the chest. His body fell to the ground, and Rose kneeled by his side quickly.

The Doctor sighed loudly and threw his hands in the air. "What did I tell him not to do?" he asked no-one in particular, "Don't insult the horns, I said, and what does he go and do? He insults the horns!" Noticing one of the Gesichnearians giving him a warning glance, he quickly added: "And what lovely horns they are!"

"Doctor! He's dead!" Rose said, not quite believing that the Doctor just stood there, not even the least bit upset by it.

"Rose don't worry! Immortal, remember?" he reminded her, smiling slightly, "Just make sure that when he wakes up, he doesn't open his big mouth again!" He turned away from Rose and Jack, and faced the Gesichnearians once more. "I am truly sorry for my friends' rude behaviour; he has, er... escaped from a mental hospital and doesn't know what he's saying. I assure you that no-one on this planet agrees with him! Not even him!" the Doctor said cheerily.

"We will not kill more, if no more insults horns!" one of the Gesichnearians – apparently the leader – said.

"Well, as I said, everyone here thinks your horns look amazing!" he said and smiled. 2Now, what exactly is it that you're doing here?"

"The ship crashed. We are stranded until ship is fixed."

"Ah, I see... Well, if you don't min me asking, you're not planning to invade this lovely planet are you?"

"That is not our intention. But if that is what it comes to, we will." The purple, slug-looking alien said.

"Well, let's get your ship fixed then!" he said, and started moving towards the space ship, withdrawing his sonic screwdriver from his pocket as he did so. He stopped and turned around as he heard a loud gasp from behind. "Rose, don't let him open his mouth" he said, and turned around again.

Rose put her hand over Jack's mouth. "Sorry," she said, "Doctor's order"

**-DW- **

"Well, glad that's all done! Back to the important stuff!" the Doctor said cheerily as he stepped back to Rose and Jack. "Helen! Come here!" Helen stepped up to them; clearly a bit puzzled at what she had just witnessed. "Now, I am pronouncing it correctly, right? Yeeskeh?" this seemed to shake Helen back to reality.

"Um, yeah, that's correct... I'm sorry; I should go find my friends... It was nice meeting you!" she said, and gave them a small smile, before turning away, and nearly running to find her friends.

"Yes, nice to meet you to!" the Doctor shouted after her and waved, "Nice girl, Helen... Now, shall we relax and listen to the music?"

"Ehmm, Doc, all the musicians ran with the others..." Jack pointed out.

"Oh, well... We could always come back another time!" he said, smiling.

"I don't think so... We seem to bring aliens everywhere we go, and I don't think these people could bare anymore aliens" Rose said, grabbing the Doctor's arm, and started walking towards the TARDIS.

"Then what're we supposed to do then?" Jack asked, "Something a bit more exciting than Norway I hope!"

"Jack, we've been over this, Norway's brilliant!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Can we go somewhere outer-spacey?"

"Sure, why not? How does Frysniac sound?" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Is that the one with all the discos?" Rose asked enthusiastically.

"Yep!" he said, popping the _p_ and grinning. "The only planet stuck in the 70's... Or, not the _only _one, but one of the few. There's also one that's stuck in the 20's, that one's really interesting! But then again, there's not much use in going to it, seeing as I have a time machine, and if I want to go to 1920, I could always just go to the 1920's... But with my luck we'd probably end up in 2019, and that's a completely different year! You should remind me to take you there sometime, Rose, it's really quite brilliant!" he said, and his rambling went on the entire way to the TARDIS, and for both Rose and Jack it felt like he didn't take a break.

"So, you ready to get your disco on?" he asked as they finally stepped inside the TARDIS. They nodded and smiled, relieved that he was done rambling.

"Well, allons-y!" he said grinning widely, and started running around the TARDIS switching flicks and pushing buttons.

**-DW-**

"But Rose, I don't do disco!" the Doctor complained. They were standing in an overcrowded disco, people dancing everywhere.

"Oh, c'mon Doctor! If you don't do disco, then why'd you bring us here?" she asked, trying to pull him out on the dance floor, without any luck.

"Weeell, I'm not sure really, seemed like a good idea at e time, didn't really consider the fact that there'd be dancing! Not that I have a problem with dancing!" he quickly added, as he remembered their first encounter with Jack, "As long as it isn't _disco_!"

"But I don't want to dance all alone!" she complained.

"Well, dance with Jack then! I'm sure he'll be glad to!"

"He's busy dancing with everything that's got feet!"

"You've got feet haven't you?"

"You know what I mean! But OK, if you won't give in, I guess I could find someone else to dance with" she said, and started scanning the room, "Oh, look! That guy over there seems nice enough! You don't reckon he'll mind dancing with me do ya'?" she said, raising an eyebrow, and started walking towards the other end of the room.

The Doctor looked over at the boy she'd pointed out. She was over with him now, asking him to dance. The boy got a nauseating –or at least that's how the Doctor found it – grin on his face, and grabbed Rose's hand. The Doctor could feel his blood boiling up under his skin, and before he knew it he was standing next to Rose and the boy.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" he said, and pushed the boy away from Rose.

"Doctor, it's o –"

"I'm dancing, what does it look like I'm doing?" the boy said, looking offended, yet threatening.

"It looks like you're dancing with my Rose!"

"Wow, I'm sorry! I didn't know she was with you! And hey, if you were me, and a hot girl came up to you and asked if you wanted to dance, what would you say?"

"Rose, we're leaving!" the Doctor said, stopping himself from doing something stupid (ere), and pulling Rose after him.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rose nearly shouted when they were outside.

"What was I doing? You were the one dancing with that _pretty boy!_"

"Well yeah, you didn't want to dance, so what was I supposed to do? Just stand there and be bored?"

"Well, no! But..." he tried to come up with something to say, something to make him feel less like an arse. "But you did it on purpose! You picked a nice looking fellow and though 'oh, let's try to make the Doctor jealous!' and then... and then... er..."

Neither of them said anything, Rose because the Doctor was right, she had been trying to make him jealous, and the Doctor because he felt embarrassed, because he had gotten jealous – him, the superior Time Lord had gotten jealous.

"Look, Doctor, I'm sorry..." Rose finally broke the silence, "You're right, I was trying to make you jealous, but you still shouldn't have snapped like that!" she said calmly, taking a step closer to him, resting her arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, you're right... And I'm sorry, I really am! I didn't have the right to, weeell, I wouldn't say snap, more like... getting slightly angry, but still, I'm sorry..." he said, and looked her in the eyes.

And just like that they were frozen. Or, not technically frozen, 'cause they were moving closer and closer, they just didn't realize it. And before they knew it they were kissing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her slightly off the ground. They were completely lost in each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I really don't remember when my last update was, but I don't think it was too long ago... Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! And, I don't meen to give you an ultimatum, really, but I've noticed that alot of oyu put the story on favourite/alert, without reviewing! I hardly got any reviews for my last chapter, and that doesn't really make me want to write! So please, all you have to do is put down one ord, that's all I ask! Just write 'Good' and I'll be happy!

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?

**Chapter 16**

"So, you gonna stop pushing me away now?" Rose asked stroking his hand. They were lying on the sofa in the TARDIS library. Jack had asked if the Doctor could drop him of in Cardiff for a little while, so they were waiting for him to return.

"Ah, you noticed that, did you?" he said, kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, or, I guess I did, but I didn't want to, reality just caught up with me, and I just... panicked..."

"Well, as long as you stop it, you're forgiven" she assured him, still stroking up and down his hand.

"I'll stop. It was getting really hard anyway, I probably would have cracked in a day or two" he said, chuckling lightly, while Rose on the other hand yawned. "Maybe you should be getting to bed?"

"I don't want to! First of all, I wanted to talk to Jack! What did he say he was doing here anyway?"

"He said something about someone called Ianto, that's all I know..."

"Huh... well, second of all, when I wake up, my mum and Mickey are going to ask me questions non-stop trying to convince me that this isn't real, that I'm just imagining it!" she said, sighing, and clutching his arm, "which I'm not, right?"

"I can assure you, this is as real as it can get" he said, hugging her tight, "And I know just the way to prove it!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet, running out of the library, and leaving Rose speechless.

He came running back in a couple of minutes later, holding in his hands a camera, a piece of paper and a pen.

"When you wake up, you're wearing the same things you were when you fell asleep, right?" he asked, and she nodded in response, "Great! That should mean, that if we put a picture of you and me, plus a letter where I explain everything that's happened, in your pocket before you fall asleep, you'll bring it with you to the parallel universe, and you can show it to your mum and Mickey!"

"Doctor, that's brilliant!" she exclaimed, and got to hr feet. "Give me the camera!" she demanded, and grabbed it out of his arms. "Smile" she said, but before he could, she pressed her lips against his. A click sounded from above their heads, and they parted.

"Better not show that one to Jackie..." he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, she might rip a hole in the universe just to kick your ass" Rose giggled, giving him a quick kiss on the nose, "now get to work mister!" she demanded playfully, grinning her world famous, Rose Tyler grin.

"Yes ma'am" he said, also grinning, and started writing a letter to Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith.

**-DW-**

"Rose! Where were you yesterday? And when did you get in?" Jackie started as soon as Rose stepped in to the living room "I've been here for thirty minutes and I haven't heard a sound! Did you climb through the window? You really shouldn't do –"

"Mum, calm down!" Rose interrupted her, "I told you yesterday – no, two days ago, sorry, timey-wimey – I was with the Doctor!"

"But sweetheart, you couldn't have been! He's in a different universe!" her mum – once again – said.

"Where's Mickey?" she asked, ignoring her mum's statement.

"He just popped out to get some milk, he should be back any minute now... But sweetheart, you need to listen to me, you aren't actu–"

"Mum, I can prove it!" Rose interrupted her, "And I will, as soon as Mickey gets back!"

And almost as if it were planned, Mickey walked into the flat only a second after she had said the words. "Rose, you're back!" he said, with a look of concern on his face.

"Just sit down, and I'll explain!" she demanded, gesturing towards the sofa. They both shred a look before they sat down. "OK, so, you guys don't believe me when I say I was with the Doctor, yeah? Then explain to me, how I could take these" she said, and pulled out some pictures of her and the Doctor, both inside and outside the TARDIS, out of her pocket "and how he could write you this!" she finished and threw an envelope at them.

Both of them were speechless. Mickey picked up the pictures to look at them closer, and Jackie opened the envelope and found the letter.

_Dear Jackie & Mickey._

_So, Rose tells me that you don't believe her when she says she's been travelling across universes. Well, as you're probably guessing from reading this letter, she isn't lying! I'll try my best to explain it, but I can't promise you'll understand. Do you remember when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS to save me? Well, when she did, she became a part of the TARDIS and vice versa, therefore, they can not be apart for very long, so the TARDIS is bringing her over her. Why she hasn't brought her back permanently, I am not sure of, but our best guess right now is that she's not strong enough. Anyway, I'd appreciate if you stopped telling Rose she's crazy, and start believing her! _

_Yours sincerely,  
>The Doctor.<em>

"Do you believe me now?" Rose asked, and couldn't help but smile at their stunned faces.

"Um, yeah... I s'pose so..." Mickey mumbled, now reading the letter while Jackie was looking at the pictures.

They were all quiet for a while, none of them knowing what to say. Rose was overly excited. They finally believed her! She wasn't crazy! ('Cause honestly, she had been very relieved to find the pictures and the letter)

"I'm sorry, sweetheart!" Jackie finally said. Rose smiled at her, to let her know it was alright. Mickey still didn't say anything.

"Mickey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Doctor right away, and that I half-lied about that John guy, but you wouldn't have believed me anyway, right? And just, please... say something?" Rose said, the worry clear in her voice. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she had hurt Mickey by lying...

"So, the Doctor's back?" he said finally. Rose smiled a small smile.

"Well, technically I'm the one who's back, but yeah... yeah, he is" she said, and her small smile grew into a gigantic grin. 'Cause it was true, he really was back in her life now, and boy had she missed him!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** So, I'm guessing that what's going trough you head right now is something along the lines of "Oh my god, it's an update! No way!", and yeah, I'm sorry for taking so long! I've just had a terrible writers block, and it's still not completely over... and also, I got ONE review for my last chapter, ONE! And that isn't exactly keeping me motivated, so if you want an update sooner, it'll only take you a minute to press the review button and write a couple of words! I swear, you reviews keep me motivated to update sooner, so technically, it's sort of your onw fault... And I'm sorry this chapter is so short... ENJOY!

**Chapter 17**

She had taken the pills again. Even though it was now bearable to be in the parallel universe, seeing as no-one was telling her she was mental, she still just wanted to be with the Doctor. But she did decide just to wait for a few hours, so that the Doctor and Jack could get a chance to figure out what it was. She had spent the time catching up on some work – though she wasn't very motivated, hoping she would be leaving soon, not having to worry about work – and having a very awkward conversation with Mickey. But she was back now, back where she belonged.

"Rose! Aren't you a bit early? Again?" the Doctor asked her when she stepped into the control room.

"Yeah, I just... fell asleep! Had a very long day at work..." _why haven't you told him about the sleeping tablets yet?_ The voice from the back of her head whispered. And the truth is she didn't know. She just... hadn't.

"Hmm... this had happened now, how many times? Three? Maybe..." he said, and hurried over to the consoles.

"Rose! You're back!" a voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw Jack.

"Yep!" she said grinning, before she turned to the Doctor again, "Um, Doctor, there's something I –"

"Rose! What if you're getting back earlier because we're getting closer to bringing you back permanently?" he said excitingly, almost hopping with joy.

Rose didn't want to tell him, didn't want to disappoint him. But she had to.

"Doctor, there's something I have to tell you..." she said, and stepped closer to him, and taking his hands. His face turned from excited to serious, and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"What's up?"

-DW-

"Rose, you shouldn't have done it... It could have messed up the entire thing! You could've ended up not coming back at all..." he said, trying to keep his voice calm after the heated argument. It hadn't really been that much to say, it was more like repeating – very loudly – their opinion in different ways. Jack had left at the first sign of either of them getting angry, mumbling something about the library and research. Rose and the Doctor had barely noticed.

"Yeah, well, I did it... no harm done!" she said, struggling to keep her voice as calm as the Doctors.

"You don't know that!" he protested, "There could be a lot of harm done!"

"Like what, exactly?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Really, what was so bad about it? Right now she wasn't even sure why she didn't just tell him!

"Weeeeell, I don't know what _exactly_, but I'm sure there is something that could have happened! You could have ended up in the void while you were travelling trough universes as a side effect of the pills! Or you could have ended up in a different universe! Imagine that! Stuck in a parallel universe with no-one to guide you! What if you bumped into yourself! That would have been a shocker for both of you! And... And..."

"Doctor, please! Just calm down! Yes, you're right, that _could_ have happened, but it didn't!" she said, taking his hand. "I'm sitting here now, holding your hand! And I swear I won't take 'em anymore!" She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

Neither of them said anything for a long time. They just sat there, holding hands and looking at each other. Then, the Doctor slowly removed his hand from her hold and moved it up to touch her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and then leaned in to kiss her.

**-DW-**

"So, have you guys kissed and made up yet?" Jack asked as he walked into the control room.

"Yeah, pretty much" Rose said, smirking from behind a magazine. She was sitting in the pilot seat, while the Doctor was pushing some buttons and staring intensely at the screen, being unusually quiet.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked. They hadn't seen him since they had started fighting, and Rose was surprised he hadn't come out of hiding sooner.

"Library, doing some research" he said, walking over to the controls and leaning on them.

"Did you find anything?" the Doctor asked, finally looking away from the screen.

"Actually, I did find something!" he said, smiling "quite interesting, something about breaking a connection with a TARDIS!"

Rose quickly got to her feet and walked over to the Doctor, who was just staring at Jack in utter disbelief.

"What?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Again, I'm sorry, but we've had something like a dozen tests at school, and prepearing for our midterms and just... So yeah, I'm sorry, this time I'll really try to post within a week! :D  
>And thankyouthankyouthankyou for all the reviews, thwy blew my head open!<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 18**

"I don't understand" Rose said, staring at Jack as he finished telling them about what he had found.

"OK, from the beginning! So, there's this ritual from ages ago, I found it in this book, _The Time Vortex Trough the Ages _– and yes, it is as complicated as it sounds – and it has all this stuff about extracting the vortex out of someone or something, most of them are hypothetical off course, since there haven't really been any cases of someone looking into the heart of a TARDIS and surviving, especially not a human, are you with me so far?" Jack said to a puzzled looking Rose.

"Um, yeah, I think so..."

"Great! Doctor, do you want to take over?" he said, looking at the Doctor. He was sitting next to Rose staring intensely at the book where Jack had found the ritual. He looked up from the book, and nodded before he started explaining.

"It says that we need to go to the planet Ehtram to do it. I've been there a couple of times before; it's practically abandoned except from a few stubborn old Datsarfs – that's the name of the species. We have to go to a big mountain – Kirneh – and write some symbols on the wall. In the middle of the symbols, you'll be standing, or you'll possibly be strapped to the mountain, I don't quite understand that bit yet –"

"Hold on, did you say strapped to the mountain?" Rose interjected.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothin', just checking" she said, "keep going"

"Yes, right! It also says that we'll need milk of a llama and a bucket of goat blood for you to bathe in" he said, looking completely serious.

"Wow! I am _not _bathing in any blood! I mean, you can't be serious!"

The Doctor and Jack just looked at her, with completely empty faces.

"Oh my god, you're serious! But... But that's disgusting!"

And then, they burst out laughing. The Doctor and Jack, that is, Rose had now idea what was going on. She just sat there with the same puzzled look she'd had since Jack first told them about the ritual.

"You should really see your face right now!" the Doctor managed to get out in between laughs.

"Yeah, it's epic!" Jack said, grinning widely.

"That's not funny" Rose said, glaring at the two.

"I beg to differ!" Jack said, his grin growing wider.

"Oh, c'mon Rose! It's funny! Admit it, you thought it was funny!" he said, poking her ribs.

"Maybe just a little" she confirmed, a tiny smile taking form on her face.

"Or maybe very?" he said, and started tickling her. She fell on her back while he kept tickling her, and she laughed hard.

"Ok, fine! Very funny!" she said between her laughs. The Doctor kept tickling her, and all of the sudden both the ritual and Jack was forgotten. Once again, Rose and the Doctor were the only two people in the universe.

**-DW-**

"Doctor?" Rose said. They were cuddled up in the sofa in the library.

"Yes?" He said, pulling a tinny bit away from her so that he could look at her face.

"I... I don't think I want to do the ritual right away" she said slowly, careful to use the right words.

"What? Rose, we have to do it as soon as possible! We're still not sure what the damages of travelling across universes every other day is, or how long it's going to last! If we wait, you might get stuck in the other universe – forever this time!"

"But I can't just show up tomorrow and say _Hi! This is the last time you'll ever see me! _'S just not right!"

"I get that, Rose, and I'm not saying that you should, but we really should do the ritual as soon as possible!" he said, sitting up straight, "That is... if you want to do the ritual..."

"_What_? Of course I want to do the ritual, what makes you think I wouldn't want to?"

"It's a lot I'm asking you to do here Rose! I'm asking you to leave your family, your mum, who's been there for you your whole life! And your dad, whom you've just gotten back! And your little brother, you'll never get to see him grow up!"

"No, I won't! But if I stay there, I'll never get to see you again! I'll be stuck on earth, working at Torchwood!"

"Yes, but you'll be with your family, the ones you _love_!"

"I love _you_!"

Silence. They were both sitting now, and you could see that the Doctor just wanted to jump up and start pacing. Neither of them new what to say, they just sat there, staring at each other.

"Two days, that's all I'm asking" Rose finally said "Two more days in the other universe, two more days to say goodbye"

"Alright" The Doctor said. Nothing more, nothing less, just 'alright'.

"I'm going to bed" she said, and left the library, not even looking back at him.

**-DW-**

"What do you mean you're leaving? I thought you were going to spend one day here and another there!" Jackie exclaimed. She, Rose, Pete and Mickey were sitting in the kitchen of the Tyler mansion.

"Well, we've found a way to stop it" Rose said carefully. She didn't know how to explain it, how to tell her mum she could never see her again.

"But why would you stop it? Isn't it good the way it is? One day here, the other day there?"

"It's not safe, mum... Nobody's supposed to be travelling between universes, if I do it much longer something bad might happen!"

"Well, why can't you stay here? I thought you liked your new life!"

"Yeah, I did, but I love the Doctor! I can't go through losing him again!"

"What about losing me? Or your dad? Mickey? Tony? What, we're nothing compared to the Doctor, is that it?"

"No, of course not! It's not that I don't love you, it's just..." she took a deep breath before she continues "I made my choice a long time ago, mum. I promised him forever, so the least I can do is give him the rest of my life."

"That's just it though; you're going to age and die, while he'll stay the same! Are you sure you're going to be able to handle that?"

"We'll make it work" Rose said simply.

Jackie was about to open her mouth again, when Mickey interrupted.

"Jackie, it seems that Rose had made up her mind, and we both know that once that is done, there's no changing it. It think we should just leave it alone" he said. That was the first thing he'd said since Rose started talking, and where Rose had expected to hear sadness in his voice she didn't. In fact his voice sounded pretty much neutral.

"Thanks Mickey" she said, and offered him a smile. He didn't return it, he jus stood up, and walked out into the garden.


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, this is awkward.. Hello! How long's it been? Couple of months? No? A bit more? Oops…  
>I'm so terribly sorry. I really am. I tried writing the end for ages, but it just wouldn't come to me, and then suddenly I just stopped trying, and then all these months passed, and here we are, more than a year since I posted the first chapter, and almost a year since I said that I'd try to finish it before 2012 started… As I said, oops.<p>

Anyways, I have a question. Is there anyone out there who's actually interested in seeing this fic being finished? If there are, then I'll try really hard to finish it. Just leave a review if you're interested, and if you're not then just ignore this. I imagine most of you have forgotten about it now anyways.

If you have any questions, you can either send me a PM, or contact me via tumblr (anidjitwithabox).

So yeah. Sorry. Again. Hope you can forgive me.


End file.
